scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Dopey
Dopey is a dwarf from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Dopey played Flounder in The Little Snow Princess He is a blue-yellow fish Dopey played Gary the Snail in SpongeDumbo and The SpongeDumbo SquareElephant Movie Dopey played Sultan in SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast) He is a footstool Portrayals *In Wendy White and the Seven Animals and Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, he is played by Dumbo. *In Selena White and the Seven Toons, he is played by Bambi. *In Anna White and the Seven Characters, he is played by Bernard. *In Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons, his is played by Pluto. *In Sawyer White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Mort. *In Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Scooby-Doo. *In Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts, he is played by Snoopy. *In Ariel White and the Seven Men, he is played by Quasimodo. *In Fin White and the Seven Cartoons, he is played by Annoying Orange. *In Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks, he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. *In Sofia White and the Seven Heroes, he is played by Tadashi Hamada. *In Giselle White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Quackers. *In Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends, he is played by Piglet. *In Kiara White and the Seven Animals, he is played by Figaro. *In Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts, he is played by Snoopy. *In Edmond White and the 7 Princesses, he is played by Alice. *In D.W. White and the Seven Insects, he is played by Buzz Bee. *In Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales, he is played by Junior Asparagus. *In Isabella White and the Seven Birds, he is played by Woody Woodpecker. *In Destiny White and the Seven Mammals, he is played by Young Simba. *In Mindy White and The Seven Animals, he is played by Tweety Bird. *In Lily White and the Seven Men, he is played by Wallace. *In Honey White and the Seven Mice, he is played by Gus. *In Linda White and the Seven Men, he is played by Elmer Fudd. *In Megara White and The Seven Animals, he is played by Curious George. *In Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men, he is played by Maurice. *In Alice White and the Seven Robots, he is played by WALL-E. *In Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles, he is played by Pascal. *In Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears, he is played by Paddington Bear. *In Elsa White and the Seven Boys, he is played by Kenny McCormick. *In Marlene White and the Seven Fishes, he is played by Flounder. *In Cecilia White and the Seven Men, he is played by Kristoff. *In Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals, he is played by Gideon. *In Wadi and the Seven Boys he is played by Zee *In Lady White and the Seven Best Friends, he is played by Parappa the Rapper. *In Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals, he is played by Tramp. *In Aka White and the Seven Men, he is played by Ichabod Crane. *In GoGo Tomagowhite and the Seven Animals, he is played by Perry the Platypus. *In Jane White and the Seven Characters, he is played by Rufus the Naked Mole Rat. *in Zak Saturday White and the Seven Girls he is played by True *In Star Butterfly White and the Seven Boys he is played by Leo *In Lapis Lazuli White and the Seven Characters he is played by Amethyst Gallery Dopey in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Dopey in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Dopey (Magic Mirror).png Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3599.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3041.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2594.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2464.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2460.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2440.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.jpg seven-dwarves.png theclipdwa.gif thecn108.gif Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2428.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2417.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2415.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2414.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2413.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2431.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2430.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2429.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2594.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2919.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2938.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3662.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3598.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3560.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3559.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3558.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3080.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3079.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4681.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4371.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4195.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6833.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9497.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9456.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4500.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-4499.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2534.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2531.jpg Trivia *His, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Doc, and Grumpy's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, Brisbyhontas, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Frog-A-Doodle, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, The Sword in the Stone, Toon Age, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, Animal Story 2, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dwarfs Category:Snow White Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Characters who don't speak Category:Yellow Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Franny's Feet Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Comedians Category:Humans Category:Idiots Category:Characters who Fart Category:Characters Who Roar Category:Fat Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Characters who faked their death Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Memes Category:Naked Characters Category:2019 Deaths Category:Characters who can fly Category:PJ Masks Characters